


Procrastination

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! one-shots (explicit) [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: Lucifer is not a fan of procrastination when it comes to Student Council matters, but will he do the same when confessing his feelings for you?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! one-shots (explicit) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059173
Kudos: 125





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below

You’re starting to have second thoughts about your decision…

“MC,” Lucifer called for the umpteenth time, trying not to reveal how stressed he already is, “You fell asleep again.” You snapped awake and looked down at the latest report you were helping him with. It all started when you noticed the First-Born looking more tired than usual earlier in class; offered to help him out however you could.

He refused at first, but most probably after he saw the paperwork Lord Diavolo placed on his desk he reconsidered your offer and called you – and you just dozed off again while Lucifer was talking to you. “Maybe we should give ourselves a little break,” he suggested after managing to wake you up, “Let’s head to the cafeteria and grab some coffee.”

“Is the cafeteria still open at this time?” you asked, “It’s way past after class.”

“There may not be any staff in there,” he replied, “But that doesn’t mean we couldn’t use the vending machine to get some coffee.” You shrugged and followed him while trying to rub the sleep out of your eyes. “I appreciate you offering to help me out,” he continued, “But you’re exhausted yourself – why is that?”

You rolled your eyes as you recalled what you did last night. “Besides trying and managing to catch up on some Devildom History homework, I promised Levi to help him out in a dungeon raid and lost track of time,” you admitted, “It’s worth it though, as that kept him away from me for a little while.”

“You shouldn’t be staying up so late,” he followed, “And I thought I asked Levi to save those “dungeon raids” for weekends so he wouldn’t disturb you that much.”

“Well, you know how he is...” you sighed as you both finally reached the cafeteria...and noticed the coffee vending machine has a very noticeable dent in the front. “I’m guessing Beel beat us to it and something pissed him off,” you suggested, hearing Lucifer sigh while rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Maybe we should just call it a day and head home?” you added, “I did buy some coffee on my last grocery trip anyway, so we could use that.”

Leaving unfinished Student Council work is something Lucifer detests and he wouldn’t want to disappoint Lord Diavolo for it, but deep down he knew that he deserves a break. “You’re right,” he agreed, “I think we could procrastinate for a while and just finish up later.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’re relieved that Beelzebub hasn’t raided the kitchen yet by the time you and Lucifer came home. “Well, well...” he chuckled as he took out the coffee grounds you bought, “You certainly have excellent taste.”

There wasn’t much you could do to get coffee from the Human Realm, so you decided to try what they got in store here in Devildom. What you didn’t expect was that it also happened to be Lucifer’s favorite so you always made sure to restock it whenever it was your turn to handle the groceries.

Lucifer decided to seat himself on a kitchen counter while watching you prepare two cups of black coffee; thanked you after you gave him his. As he was sipping he noticed you’re having trouble with yours. “Not used to black coffee, are you?” he chuckled, catching a light blush on your face. He slid off and rummaged through a cabinet to get some creamer and sugar. “It’s alright, I wasn’t used to it either back in the day,” he admitted, “I preferred my coffee to be sweet.”

“Well...” you started, “When I learned you like your coffee black, I thought...”

You trailed off, turning away as your blush intensified more. “Are you okay?” he asked, smirking behind your back. You turned to him and smiled. “Peachy, as always...” you replied, earning another chuckle from him.

What you didn’t expect was for him to gently take your cup and sweeten your coffee the way you prefer it; he admitted he mentally noted how much creamer and sugar you always add to yours during the days he saw you alone in the kitchen. “That, and I know you prefer sweet things over bitter,” he finished, handing your cup back. The next few minutes were just you and him exchanging random topics over coffee – mostly coming from you as he asked questions of what life is like in the Human Realm.

You got so distracted on an exciting subject that you forgot how hot your coffee still is – and burned your tongue sipping yours. “MC!” he cried as you tried to fan your tongue in a futile attempt to cool it down. He gently placed both your mugs down on the counter before rushing to the fridge to grab some ice cream. “Here, hold this on the burned area for a bit,” he suggested, handing you a small scoop.

Without thinking, you clamped your mouth onto the spoon while he’s still holding it; now it was his turn to blush. He eventually let go as you quietly took the spoon from him, savoring the creamy chocolate flavor as your eyes closed blissfully. “Th-Thank you...” you stuttered, handing the spoon back, “I...uh...I have some homework to take care of.”

He was at a loss for words as you grabbed your coffee mug and half-walked, half-ran out of the kitchen out of embarrassment. After gathering his composure, he then followed suit and headed to his room with his coffee mug. _‘Might as well see if I could finish some work before it piles up,’_ he thought as he tried to get his mind off you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night you couldn’t sleep – mainly because you’re still at your desk trying to understand a few terms for your upcoming Devildom Geography quiz. _‘I still don’t get this,’_ you thought after re-reading the same paragraph multiple times, _‘Maybe I could ask Lucifer for help. I just hope I’m not disturbing him, though.’_

You also don’t want to spend an entire weekend mulling over this; you gathered what you need and proceeded to head to Lucifer’s room – which strangely still has its lights on. _‘He’s not asleep yet?’_ you pondered, balancing your books and stationery in one arm while using the other to knock on his door.

No answer.

You tried knocking again before pushing his door open; you peeked in to find him asleep at his desk, surrounded by piles of Student Council papers. You silently admitted that he looks peaceful while asleep – and you’re also concerned he may wake up later with a sore neck if he stays where he is. “Hey, Lucifer?” you whispered as you gently shook him, “You’re about to drool on the papers.”

He instinctively covered his mouth with one hand before sitting up; growled as he rubbed his neck. “Thanks for waking me up,” he yawned, “What time is it anyway?”

“Late enough for you to miss dinner,” you replied, “But we figured you were busy so we didn’t disturb you.”

He then noticed the books you’re still carrying in your preoccupied arm. “Need help with some homework?” he suggested. “That was my initial plan,” you admitted, “But maybe this isn’t the right time.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you have a quiz next week.”

“I’ll manage. Probably just need to sleep it off before I get a headache.”

“Then why did you wake me up?”

“I was just sparing you from possibly getting anything worse than a sore neck if you stayed there until morning.”

Lucifer wanted to say something else but was interrupted by his stomach growling. “Well that’s what I get for missing dinner,” he chuckled, “Would you like to join me?”

As if you could say “no” to that smile he threw in your direction.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

While Lucifer heated up some dinner leftovers, you decided to grab a bowl of the same chocolate ice cream you were soothing your tongue with earlier today; topped it off with some whipped cream and some sprinkles. Luckily it didn’t have Beelzebub’s name on it – you wouldn’t want to repeat what happened when Mammon made you eat his custard.

“I’m surprised you’re still up late even though it’s technically a weekend,” he started, “Devildom Geography being difficult for you?”

You sighed. “Just give me time to understand it, and I’m sure to make it to the end of the year without any issues,” you assured, but he doesn’t seem convinced with your answer. You watched him open up your books to see what you’ve been working on. “Since you offered to help me earlier today,” he offered, “I believe it’s only fair I return the favor.”

You don’t know how much time has passed, but by the time you were finally done with dinner / late night snack and studying with Lucifer’s help you both realized you’re still wide awake. You also noticed him pulling back each time he was about to make any form of physical contact with you.

“Thanks for helping out,” you said as you stood up and gathered your study materials, “But I think we should probably try and get some sleep. It’s really late and -”

Lucifer then grabbed your hand and held you close as he kissed you, leaving you frozen on the spot. “Don’t go yet...” he whispered, “Stay with me a little longer. Please?”

Unfortunately this is getting a little too awkward for you. “I’m sorry!” you cried out as you pushed him off and ran to your room. He thought of running after you but after seeing how embarrassed you are, he decided to let you go for tonight. _‘I’ll just try again another time,’_ he thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day…

You were not trying to show it, but you kept avoiding Lucifer every time you saw him; made up some excuse so you’re not in the same room as he is. His brothers eventually noticed but instead of confronting you directly about it, they decided the best option is to find a way to get you and Lucifer alone.

Which explains why the House of Lamentation is suddenly devoid of the remaining brothers as they decided to go for an impromptu trip into town.

“MC, could you come to my room for a moment?” Lucifer texted you, “I’d like to personally apologize for what I did last night.”

Heart pounding in your chest, you swallowed your nervousness and headed straight for his room; found him standing with his back to you as you entered. “Have a seat,” he offered as soon as you closed the door. You couldn’t help noticing that the reports are still left unfinished on his desk; his coffee mug has dried stains from yesterday’s coffee break. You seated yourself at the edge of his bed, knowing he didn’t prefer anyone else to use his desk chair.

“I admit that it was...” he began, “A little off to suddenly force myself onto you like that, but I believe it’s better if I explain my actions.” He turned and you noticed he looks wary as though you’re planning to run from him again – which you planned to, mentally readying yourself.

He turned away and sighed, his mind racing for the right words to tell you without scaring you away. “When I first met you, I thought you’d be just some human I’m made to protect and shelter during your stay here in Devildom,” he continued, “But admittedly over time, you started to grow on me.”

You noticed a faint blush as he looked at you again. “There are times I couldn’t get through my day without thinking about you,” he added, “And I’m not talking about constantly assuring myself you aren’t some lesser Demon’s next target. This is...something more.”

He walked over and sat on the opposite side of his bed, his back still turned to you. “What I’m trying to say is...” he went on, trailing off as he breathed nervously, “I want to be close to you. I want you all for myself. And I won’t rest until I know you’re mine and mine alone.”

...he was met with silence…

“MC?” he called gently, peeking slowly over his shoulder to check if you’re still there. “Still here,” you assured, your back still facing him, “Just processing what you just said.”

You felt the mattress dip slightly as he crawled over; gasped as he pulled you backwards so you’re facing him upside down. “You know...” you added as you smirked, “You could’ve just said you like me.”

You then laced your fingers around his tie and gently pulled him down, your lips meeting in another soft kiss. He was taken by surprise as you moved first, but didn’t shy away and deepened it instead. “I like you too...” you breathed as you pulled apart.

He then moved so he’s laying beside you; both of you stared up at his ceiling for a few silent minutes. “So...is that all?” you asked, seeing him blush a bit. “Do you mind waiting a moment?” he finally spoke, “I just need to grab something from the kitchen.”

You sat up and watched him leave, curious as to what he’s planning this time. He returned moments later with a bowl of fresh strawberries and some warm, melted chocolate. “This doesn’t look awkward at all,” you joked, earning a hearty chuckle from the First-Born.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Do not disturb me tonight.”_

Lucifer sent that text to his brothers before shutting off his phone; left it beside yours while you made sure his door is locked to prevent unwanted visitors. “Are you sure about this, MC?” he asked as you sat beside him, “Last chance to run.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you replied. He smirked and pulled you into another kiss; nipped your lips slightly to gain access into your mouth before tangling his tongue with yours. The next thing you knew, his hands found their way under your shirt and you pulled away for a brief moment to allow him to take it off. “You’re beautiful...” he breathed, taking in the view of your exposed chest, “But I want to see all of you.”

You allowed him to pull off your pants, lifting your legs slightly before watching him toss them along with your top to a distant corner of his room. “D-Don’t stare so much...” you stuttered as his eyes wandered over your now-nude form before him. “Sit back and relax,” he requested as he stood up; made you watch him strip off his clothes and joining them in a pile next to yours. You pouted as he still has his boxers on, earning a snicker from him as he sensed your impatience.

He then sat close and picked up a strawberry before dipping into the melted chocolate; held it to your mouth to feed you. You decided to tease by licking the strawberry tip first before sucking it gently, earning a smirk from Lucifer. “You’re a naughty little minx hiding behind an innocent façade...” he growled sensually before popping the fruit into your open mouth.

You decided to give the same treatment and prepared another chocolate-dipped strawberry to feed him with, blushing as he held your hand before making you pop the entire fruit into his mouth; his teeth slightly grazing your fingers. “I don’t know which is sweeter,” he purred, “You, or the strawberry.”

You continued to feed each other, teasing and throwing suggestive looks as you went on. Before long you both emptied the bowl and all that’s left is some lukewarm chocolate. You picked up the bowl and “accidentally” spilled some of the chocolate onto your chest. “I’m so sorry...” you sighed, “Could you help clean up?”

“Gladly,” he replied as he licked his lips. You let out a moan as he moved forward and began licking off the chocolate, his tongue brushing past your nipples making them perk up. “Looks like you got a bit more down here...” he growled as he spilled more chocolate on you, making it drip down your belly and getting deliciously close to your privates. Not wasting any time he moved low and licked it off, sending shivers through your body as he nipped and sucked a few spots, marking you as his.

“You deserve a treat too...” he suggested as he finally pulled off his boxers, his cock springing up and hard from its confines. You watched as he dripped the last of the chocolate onto himself, hearing him hiss as the warmth made him shudder. You leaned forward and began licking the chocolate off his cock, smirking as he let out a groan. “Fuck...MC...” he breathed as you continued to suck even though you’ve already cleaned him off.

He pulled away before you could make him come and got you into another makeout session, getting a combination of his own fluids mixed with the taste of chocolate and strawberries that still lingered in your mouths.

“I can’t hold back anymore...” he growled, finally laying you down and positioning himself between your legs. You squirmed and writhed as he began eating you out, holding your legs apart as his tongue entered you. Once he decided you were soaked enough to take him, he moved up and lined up his throbbing cock before slowly pushing himself in.

“Mngh! _A-Aah!!_ ”

He waited until you adjusted to his size before thrusting slowly, his fingers buried in your hips hard enough to bruise. “You’re fucking tight...” he hissed, groaning as your walls pulsed around him. You feel so full and begged him to go faster, bucking your hips in time with his thrusts to make him hit deeper.

He then pulled you up into a Lotus position and continued to thrust while you held onto him, riding as your orgasm drew close. “I want to hear you say my name,” he hissed into your ear, “Scream it. Make my brothers know I have taken you and that you are mine...”

You were then laid back down as he pounded harder into you, shaking his bed. “Lucifer!” you cried out. “Louder!” he growled, nearing his release.

“Lucifer!!”

“ _Make them hear it!!”_

“ _Luci – AAH!!”_

You suddenly came hard, your walls clamping hard on his throbbing cock. He continued to thrust through your orgasm before he came as well, growling out your name as he emptied his cum into you.

Panting hard, he held you close not bothering to pull out of you. “You’re going to be sore waking up...” you whispered, seeing him smirk in return. “I’ll do that later,” he whispered back, “Right now, let’s just enjoy this.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Mind explaining why weren’t the reports done yet?” Diavolo asked as he stood before Lucifer, “I thought you had also enlisted MC to help you out with these since last week.”

“We were sidetracked by other matters,” Lucifer explained, “But rest assured I’ll – we’ll have these done by the end of the day.”

“Alright, let me know if you need anything,” said the Demon Prince before leaving you two. Just before he exited the room, he added with a smirk, “You may want to soundproof this room if you’re getting “sidetracked” again.”

You waited until he left before hiding your blushing face in your hands. “He caught us fucking in that empty classroom earlier, didn’t he?” you muttered. “It’s worth it,” Lucifer snickered, “Now come on – let’s finish up these reports so we could have more time. Together.”


End file.
